Flame Cast
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: It was beyond any level of comprehension, what they were letting themselves do. Years have gone by, but still they indulge in what they know they shouldn't. [LewisWilbur], may be continued.


**A/N:** I love you all who reviewed my other Lewis/Wilbur stories so much more than they really deserved XD. I'm so glad you all liked them so much. You all are the inspiration for which I keep writing, meaning, that this story was pretty much written for you guys. It's definitely by far the most, uh... out there of the ones I've written.

Oh, and I think I'd love to write companions to this story, or maybe like one more chapter or two. MAYBE. I'm already working on two chaptered fics already TT but anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **dun own Meet the Robinsons.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Flame Casted"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

It was wrong, but even saying so seemed cliché. Lewis usually preferred more negative adjectives like sick, or disgusting. And even using those never added up to the actually level of their situation.

Once a week or so, one certain raven haired, brown eyes boy traveled from his time in the future to visit his future father.

But of course he never had that mindset when he went to see him.

The idea itself had seemed innocent enough at first though, but then during one of the later visits, neither boy could hold in any longer the real reason they enjoyed spending time together so much. That particular night in the blonde's room, they shared soft embraces and a simple kiss, just as they did in the following visits to come. And while Lewis felt wonderful when they were together, he also felt a terrible weight on his heart. He knew it wasn't right in the least bit, and that one day, they would have to stop. If they kept it up, Wilbur would inevitably vanish, for he would be too much in love with him to move on to Franny.

Who was beginning to become a problem as Lewis entered his second year of high school, three years after Wilbur first began coming to see him. The amount of time didn't sound like much, but the passing of time was definitely visible in their changing looks, as well as how they spent their time together during Wilbur's visits.

"Your mom asked me out again today," he spoke to the dark room. He shifted his head a bit on Wilbur's shoulder, but said nothing more. The hand that had been slowly moving back and forth atop his head ceased movement, and he felt the older boy tense up. For a moment, Lewis wanted to take back the statement, but at the same time he knew it needed brought up. It certainly wasn't the first time, especially with Lewis being the rational thinker that he was. The two of them had even gotten into quite the spat over Franny.

Silence rang in the room for a moment before Wilbur looked down at Lewis, his amber eyes sharpened with age.

"It's not like I don't know, Lewis," he said with a small, wistful smile.

The blonde just looked on at him, unsure of what to say. He wanted to be able to tell himself that he would tell Wilbur that this needed to be their last time together. He'd been giving it so much thought for so long, and it needed to happen soon. But of course he couldn't. He just wasn't ready to do such a thing yet.

But that was the problem, wasn't it?

"So how do you feel about her?"

The question caught Lewis off guard. Wilbur never asked anything like that before, and how was he supposed to answer?

But he couldn't lie to Wilbur. "I… well, I kind of like her," he said uneasily. It was true, to a point. He did feel something a bit more than friendship for her, just because she'd been there for him on a number of occasions. He explained to her that he currently loved someone else, but needed to get over them. She'd understood, and was slowly helping him more and more. He'd never really talked about this with Wilbur, unsure of how it would make him feel. And now that he'd pretty much told him he was beginning to like another person, he didn't know how he'd react.

But then to Lewis' surprise, Wilbur just leaned in and kissed him. It definitely wasn't what he'd expected, but nonetheless he returned the kiss, and familiar tightening in his chest arising as he did so.

When they broke apart, Wilbur had the same smile upon his face. "That's the Lewis I know and love. Always doing the smart thing."

For a moment, Lewis could do nothing but stare at the boy before him. He was acting very strangely. Usually, he'd completely put aside the issue, so…

Now… Wilbur must really realize the situation. Finally, he…

Lewis reached up and touched his face, gently caressing his skin. He whispered out his name once before Wilbur leaned downward to kiss him once again, much more hastily this time. Lewis fell back against the bed to the sound of his own name being spoken into the dark silence.


End file.
